Current events of Altverse/2015
This is a reference page for collated major international timeline events that occur in Altverse. May *'31:' Weeks of torrential downpours result in over 35 million gallons of water having been released upon southern Brazoria, more than three times the amount needed to fill all two-hundred of the largest reservoirs in Sierra during its intensive drought. The Brazorian government launched a probe on Friday among top national research institutions to discovery the feasibility of a water pipeline system that would transport water from oversaturated areas to regions in drought across the North American continent. *'31: '''Upon review from a secret panel of the Wabash Federal Council, the Secretary of Defense, Marianne Beaumont has been detained on accounts of ''"...unaccountable espionage on the people of the Wabash Confederation, the unacceptable deliberate intimidation of political figures and intentions to disrupt the democratic process." The three parties that formed just recently have proclaimed that they stand in solidarity with the Council's decision. Her position as Secretary of Defense and Judaical Chief has been temporary suspended and the duties have been given to the Federal Council. Several members of her administration, including generals of the military have been summoned under a to testify against her. June *'1:' Two Trucial States soldiers are killed in fighting near Seiyun in Yemen, with a number of Al-Qaeda fighters killed or wounded. Four jets further participated in airstrikes in the Sana'a region along with Saudi and coalition jets. *'1:' In the ongoing Second Battle of Ramadi, the Royal Iraqi Army's 7th Infantry Division has recaptured most of the southern sections of the city, and has recently taken the city hall. It is expected that the most of the city will be recaptured from ISIS militants within the next several days. *'3:' The Brazorian Ministry of Defense activated heightened defensive protocols for the Fourth Defensive Command Region, indicating increased military presence in the northeastern portion of the country. The change from normal peacetime protocols comes only hours after several hundreds of thousands of soldiers were activated in neighbouring Wabash. The Brazorian government has pledged that the activation of soldiers in the border regions was done simply as a countermeasure to fill the vacuum of power created after heavy government reorganization in neighbouring Wabash, with high ranking defense officials claiming they mean no provocation in the change of soldier levels in the region. *'6:' A horrific series of bombings in the Sierran city of results in the death of over 2,500 people and the injury of 2,500 more. Claims were later made by officials from both Sierra and Brazoria that the bombings were sponsored by the ultranationalist government of the Mexican Social Republic, which acted in retaliation for the international condemnation of the country. *'8:' The Brazorian Armed Forces are put into full alert following a special meeting between leaders of the Senate, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and top members of the government pro tempore of the President. The First and Second Defensive Regions are activated in full, and a great deal of the Armed Forces serving overseas are recalled to the country. The border with Mexico is closed indefinitely, with security in the largest cities in the first and second regions being tightened to unusually high levels. The cities of El Paso, Laredo, and McAllen-Brownsville are especially subject to heavy security. The government of the Republic urges citizens in border regions to either remain in their homes at all possible times or evacuate further into the country. The heavy militarization of the borders has led many to believe that war with Mexico is imminent. *'14:' Wabash Chief Superior, O'Connor deploys nearly 240 million dollars of military hardware to the Free Rebel Zapatista Municipalities. Several military advisers will also be sent to areas controlled by the MLRZ, to help train the group in strategic methods of disrupting Mexican government movement of supplies and troops.http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Free_Rebel_Zapatista_Municipalities Such actions have not been recorded by any news sources of the Wabash and the lending of aid has not been reveled to the governments of Sierra or Brazoria . *'22:' Nearly 750,000 Hoosiers march into the Mexican Social Republic after a week of deployment into Brazoria. Leading the major front along the Brazorian-Mexican border; Chief Superior O'Connor. Alongside with the Hoosier Army, Brazorian forces have begun forming a clear offensive push to repel the incoming fascist force. O'Connor released in a formal radio message to the people of Brazoria that the intentions of the Wabash forces "...shall foremost, be to liberate the people of southern Brazoria." At a 9:00 PM mark, several artillery positions rained heavily on the Mexican forces, which lead to a counter offensive by the Mexican Air Force. Casualties mounted on Hoosier forces as the retaliation began, but once Hoosier and Mexican jets began engaging, ground forces began assisting the Wabash Air Force in deploying anti-aircraft capabilities; effectively destroying a majority of the retaliating jets. O'Connor officially pronounced, Jackson Paterson, as the first Hoosier casualty of the war. *'''23: '''Two missiles impact ; destroying a large radius of homes around the downtown area. Wabash officials, suspect that Mexican troops within western Brazoria have been able to deploy missile capabilities. O'Connor who warned the Senate from using the Wabash Intercontinental Defense System's offensive capabilities. Hoosiers have decided to ramp up offensive attacks with airstrikes and ground forces. Around 4:50 PM, Wabash and Brazorian troops will most likely engage with the Mexican held city of El Paso. Brazoria has been able to reclaim most of its lost territory in the south. Category:Altverse